The present invention relates to magazines or cassettes for elongated webs of flexible material, such as motion picture film or magnetic tape. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in magazines or cassettes of the type having a composite housing which consists of or comprises two or more separable sections. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in devices (hereinafter called detents) for coupling sections of housings of magazines or cassettes to each other in such a way that the sections can be repeatedly coupled to or separated from each other.
German Utility Model No. 1,865,356 discloses a magazine or cassette for 8-millimeter motion picture film whose housing comprises two shells and a detent which can separably couple the shells to each other. The detent comprises a first cylinder which is provided on one of the shells and has a shoulder for engagement with an annular bead or rib at the periphery of a second cylinder which is provided on the other shell. The two shells of the housing can be separated from each other when the rib of the second cylinder is disengaged from the shoulder of the first cylinder and/or vice versa. A drawback of such detents is that their component parts project well beyond the outline of the housing, i.e., that the detents constitute readily detectable protuberances at the exterior of the cassette.